


Near ne'er far

by winter_willow



Series: Adventures with Flux [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_willow/pseuds/winter_willow
Summary: A lullaby is sung to Flux.





	Near ne'er far

Chirps filled the somewhat silent room. A tired groan came from the ship's captain. "Again Flux," Rodimus asked as he dimly onlined his optics. The chirps grew slightly louder as Flux acknowledged his carrier. 

Rodimus sighed as he started to get up. "Roddy stay," Drift yawned. Pausing, the captain looked over at his third in command. "Its my turn to look after Flux. Besides, I'd like to spend some time with him," Drift said as he freed his legs. 

Yawning in response, Rodimus curled back up. He placed his partner's pillow on top of his helm. Drift chuckled as he walked past the berth. Having gathered up the sparkling, he walked out of the room.

The room became silent again. Tossing and turning in an effort to get comfortable, the captain tossed the spare pillow to the side of the berth. Rodimus laid on the berth in defeat. He sighed and gradually offlined his optics.

The captain slowly began to fall into stasis. His audials caught a faint sound. Humming! The tune had sounded familiar. Rodimus slowly rose up and sat on the edge of the berth.

"...near ne'er far…" Rodimus quietly sang. Getting up, the captain slipped over to the nursery door. He listened to the Tic's humming. Drift paused, "sorry Flux. I don't know the words." He rubbed the sparkling's back in an effort to coax Flux into stasis. 

Drift gently moved the desk chair from the left and to the right as he hummed. The movements didn't last long. A set of arms wrapped around the Tic's chassis. 

"I know the words." "Hmmm?" "I know the words to your song. A bot used to sing it to me when I was a bitlit," Rodimus answered as he pulled Drift and Flux in for a hug. 

Rodimus kissed the side of Drift's helm flare. "Hand Flux to me," the captain said. He turned the chair so his Tic and sparkling were facing him. Drift handed over their bitlit. Rodimus took Flux and flopped down into Drift's lap.

Pressing a ped to the wall, Rodimus began to rock the chair. "Hum for us Drift," he ordered. Drift began to hum the tune again. This time Rodimus accompanied him.

Go to sleep  
Go to sleep  
My darling spark  
Do not fear  
The dark  
I will stay  
Near ne'er far

Drift's humming grew quiet. He listened as Rodimus sang the song again. "I used to wonder if the song had words," Drift said quietly. Rodimus smiled. "Now you know." "Yeah. Now I know." The two were interrupted by the small snores coming from Flux. "Let's return to the berth." "Let's hope Ultra Magnus doesn't get mad if you doze off during another meeting." "That, too." The captain and Tic kissed before they got off the chair, and returned to their berth.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and suggestions are welcomed!


End file.
